Another Melody Sung!
by Deja Star
Summary: They always say how fairy tales end with a happy ending, well this one is VERY different. Lucia and Kaito have a bipolar marriage. Will they be able to stay together? Warning rated M for a reason: Abuse,Spanking,Swears, etc. I DON'T own Mermaid Melody.
1. The Begging

**I just want to say from now that I DON'T own Mermaid Melody, sadly! But in later chapters there will be new characters and I DO own them, because I made them up. =) But anyways I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

**C****hapter One: The Beginning**

Hi, my name is Lucia Domoto and I'm eighteen years old. I have light brown/blond hair and brownish blue eyes. Oh, and before I forget, I'm also a mermaid.

My husband's name is Kaito Domoto and he's a year older then me. He's looks as if he's a devil with his orange hair and brown eyes. If you look closely enough, you can see little gold flecks in those deep orbs.

We have 2 kids, a boy and a girl named Zero who is five years old and Kina who is four. Zero has short blond hair with orange highlights and brown eyes. He's basically a living replica of his father.

Kina looks like me but she has long beautiful orange hair and big blue eyes. You may be thinking how I would have kids of such ages... I would have to have been thirteen at the time Zero was born. This may be the case for common humans, but in the mermaid world it's different. When a mermaid has a child in her human form the pregnancy only last for five months and for the first three years of the child's life, they would age faster, meaning that they would, how do you say, skip their infancy?

When you look at my life, you would think it was perfect. I have two beautiful children and a handsome, successful husband. I thought it was a perfect life as well. Turns out we were both wrong.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~*~_**

I was in a bad mood.

This bad mood started first thing in the morning when I missed the bus to school and had to walk in the rain. The day just kept getting better when I dropped all of my stuff in the hallway. In class, I got a detention for "having an attitude" (just because I "didn't listen" or something). And to top it all off, I got an F on my test!

But worst of all, Kaito is going to be so mad at my bad behavior. He's going to wonder why I got in trouble and he won't be happy to know about my test. It was almost ten o'clock by the time I stepped into the dark, cold house. After taking off my muddy boots and putting my rain soaked jacket and school bag away, I walked into the kitchen, only to meet an emotionless Kaito.

"Hello?" I said unsure what to do or what to say. "Hey, Lucia how was your day today?" Kaito asked me while staring me down and giving me a look that I couldn't read.

"Good and how about yours?" I asked in a shaky, slightly cracked voice. Suddenly his demeanor changed and I knew he had found out about the trouble I had gotten into today.

I could see anger slowly filter in Kaito's gold eyes and suddenly he started to yell, "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you," he barked at me as I stood back in fright, "First you come home late and I get a phone call saying your _fucking_ failing!"

"Kaito I'm…"I started but was interrupted, his voice deadly calm.

"I don't want to hear it Lucia. Come here. Now," he was now pointing to a spot in front of him.

"Kaito, I can explain," I said in a cracked, beaten voice . "I-I was go-going to tell you a-a-about…"

"_Don't Stutter_!" he shouted, his voice rising again.

So I started to whisper, trying to control my stutter, "I'm sorry…"

Kaito just seemed to be even madder then before, "Lucia, just shut up," he said, sounding frustrated. I watched, cowering slightly as he slowly advanced towards me, "Your voice is starting to piss me off more then before." I was now backed against the kitchen wall and pinned by two strong arms on either side of my head.

He leaned down to my ear and started talking in a deadly whisper that sent shivers down my spine"Listen to me, and listen good, I'm going to let this little _misunderstanding_ go so everyone's happy…" he paused and seemed slightly please when I didn't say anything, "You may speak."

After hearing Kaito say this I whispered, "Yes sir…"

"I'm not done, you are going to be punished if this happens again. Do you _understand_ me?"

"Yes sir, I understand you sir."

"Good now I'm going to be in the living room and I want my dinner soon, okay."

"Yes sir."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Give me one good reason why the hell I _can't_ go." I asked fixing my best glare on my husband. He wouldn't let me go to the movies with my friends Rina and Hanon after I asked in the nicest tone I could muster.

"Watch your temper!" he snapped, visibly attempting to control his anger.

"What the hell Kaito, you never let me do anything, much less go out with my friends. The way you treat me is starting to get out of control. You're too mean."

"I'm mean to you?" He snapped, his voice rising in volume, "I said _no_ and that's my final answer!" it was obvious he was at the end of his rope, "I put a roof over your head," he shouted, starting to count on his fingers, "_I_ give you food, clothing, and a nice, warm place to come home to. All I ask is a little obedience in return and now you have the nerve to call me mean?" he said, sounding slightly deranged, "You would be _nothing_ without me."

"That may be true, Kaito, but I would be just as well without you. Want a demonstration?" I lifted my sleeve and showed him the finger-shaped bruises that he'd inflicted on me last week, "If I didn't have you, I would never have gotten these damn bruises!" I shouted, pointing to said blemishes.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Nothing was heard except for our heavy, angry breaths.

With out warning, Kaito started to walk towards me, his hair intentionally covering his eyes. Shit, now I know I've struck a nerve.

"You know something Lucia I think I give you way too much freedom…" in a quick movement, he pinned my arms against the wall and leaned down to my ear, "Give me your phone!" he said in his most commanding voice.

"_What! _Hold on, you're not the one who paid for-"

_**SLAP!**_

I felt the sting the imprint of his hand had made on my cheek.

"Give me the phone. _Now_." he said in a whisper that meant do or die.

I slowly handed him my phone, wishing that I had deleted my messages. He began to look through it. His eyes began to widening in shock but then it went back to bloody red. "Why the fuck were you texting Michel?" I didn't answer but I started to put my head down only to be held in place by his hand. "And tell me why you were talking to him about _these_ stuff?"

"I…I…" I started to explain myself, but before I could Kaito started to count down. This ment answer fast or be in more trouble!

"5…4…3…" He counted in a low tone.

"I don't know... Owww..." he had kneed me in my stomach causing me to go down on my own knees and clutch my belly in pain.

I soon noticed that I was at his groin, which was now out of his pants and at my lips. "_Suck it_!" I kept my lips shut and my eyes closed. It soon felt like my hair was being ripped out of my head. "Open you damn eyes and you're fucking mouth!" I slowly but surely did what I was told. Kaito then shoved his 8 inch cock into my mouth and down my throat! I couldn't breathe but he knew it. It must have been about a minute before he started to work my mouth. All I could feel hot tears streaming down my creamy face. Within minutes his creamy seeds were in my mouth.

Kaito then put his manhood back into his pants, then looking down at me and saying in a low and dangerous voice, "Disobey again and it will be much worst!"

When he had reached the door he said "Oh yeah, you're not getting you phone back until I see improvement!" without looking back.

**A/N: Half Revised by my friend cutietrp. Try to find out where she left off.**


	2. The Agurment

**For your information Kina Only Knows French...i know random but i was bored so i made her a cute little frechy!**

* * *

**C****hapter Two: The Argument**

"I fucking_ hate_ your_ guts_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Lucia, the kids!" he said gesturing to Zero and Kina.

"It doesn't matter if they are watching! It's not like if I cross the line your going to…" I could see Kina wince a little at the sound of my voice so I lowered it a little. "To…to HIT me in front of them! You always do!" I said in a loud voice while pointing at Kaito.

"Listen Lucia the only reason I hit you is because YOU provoke it! Now I suggest that you stop yelling and chill out." Kaito said with his temper raising.

"ME chill out…? Oh here we go! You're the one who needs arguer management. ALWAYS going around and breaking shit when you pissed off...and"

"Lucia…" Kaito was trying to get me to shut up but I was to mad to notice.

"I really don't get how the hell I deal with your shit…"

"Lucia!" He finally snapped.

"What!" I snapped I know better to snap at Kaito but what can you do when you're mad? But guess what...it looked like he didn't care.

"Zero takes your sister outside and play with her please." He said in a calm but low voice, which meant that 'if you protest you will be so sorry.'

"Okay daddy, come on Kina." Zero said to his sister.

"Don't want them to see what you're going to do!" I mumbled under my voice , but sure enough Kaito head it.

"Lucia shut it!...I'll come out soon to get you guys."

"mais le papa de ... pourquoi sont vous et des cris de maman ?" Kina said just above a wisper.

Kaito answered befor thinking "parce que votre soi-disant maman est un peu..."

"Kaito, what the hell!" I screamed.

"You shut up...s'il vous plaît Kina, sortez juste ... S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!" Kaito said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Once Zero and Kina were out the house and then doors were locked I got a little scared.

"Lucia what the fuck is wrong with you, did I or did I not tell you to do anything fucking stupid or say anything in front of the kids!"

"VOUS ÊTES celui vous avez commencé l'argument. Ne moi devenez pas donc fous! Fils de..." I whispered.

Before I could blink, Kaito was next to me and whispered into my ear, "Son of what? Come on Luchia, Finish what you were going to say! I _dare _you to."

**SMACK**

I had slapped him, but when my hand went to strike again he caught it and squeezed it hard enough that it would leave a mark.

"Ow...Kaito let go of my wrist you're hurting me!" I was being dragged down the hall to the bedroom. I heard Kaito mumble something about how I got on his nerves and how he's gonna kill me for slapping him.

"H-Hey..." I said trying to get his attention. but i didn't get a answer.

"Hey...!" Still no answer. _I'm going to lose it if he doesn't answer me soon! _"Hey, Kaito _stop_ dammit!"

Spinning around and losing the grip on my wrist, Kaito yelled "What!"

"Look, Kaito i'm sorry! Okay? Please this wont happen again and we don't need to go into any...how do u say...punitions... s'il vous plaît" I attempted to beg with my eyes, I could tell it was hardly working.

"Luchia, guess what." Kaito said in a annoyed tone

"What?"

"Your officially on punishment from now to, Quand jamais je décide de prendre ton cul désolé hors de la punition. Maintenantla fermer!"

We were now in the bedroom and I was on the bed. I knew it was useless but I backed as far away from Kaito, while he was coming towards me with a black leather whip in his hand.

I screamed. "Wait Kaito!"

"What!" Kaito said in a low voice.

"Y-you don't want to whip me!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And tell me Lucia why is that!"

"Well if you do your going to damage my skin and then I'm not going to be up to your expectations!"

"And…"

"And?" I said Confused. "Yeah and...Do you have anything else to say?"

"Oh yeah…um…and you're going to feel really bad…?"

"Is that all? Or do you have more bull shit to say?"

"It's _not_ bullshit...*cough* I'm just saying that if you do then I'm going to have damaged skin and I might try to committee suicide…"

"Listen Lucia I know you and I know that you would never do some dumb shit like that so stop fucking with me and…"

"How do you know that?"

"What?"

"How do you know that I wouldn't? I could just do it, JUST to show you that you're wrong!"

"What would happen to Zero… no not even Zero but what would happen to Kina!" he was smirking now and I just wanted to slap it off of his face, but you know I couldn't do that while I was trying to get out of trouble.

"N-not-nothing would happen to her because you wouldn't do anything to her?" I just noticed that the whip was on the dresser…ha-ha it's working.

"Ahhh but I got you there! Of course I wouldn't do anything to our little angel. But don't you know how death can impact a child at a young age?"

"...Yes..."

"You do, do you now? Well tell me, how would it?"

"Well they'll be very sad…and they would...um..."

"Thought so! Well it can and will do a lot. So while you're trying to avoid your punishment which means it's going to be longer and worst BUT…oh to the hell with it I'm just going to let you wonder what's going to happen!"

There was a minute of silence…

"What nothing else to say? Well that's too bad!" Kaito was now in front of me with something silver with a bit of red, in his hand….but I couldn't tell what it was. "OPEN WIDE PUMPKIN!"

"W-What is that?" My eyes open wide. "Open up and you'll see" His voice had a touch of innocence in it.

"Will it hurt?" Now I was Curious.

"Nope."

"Are you lying?"

"Nope." A smirk upon his lips

"Will it blow me up?" I snickered at this.

"Nope." His smirk got wider

"Should I trust you?"

"Yes...?" He looked pained.

"I don't know..."

"Aww...come on it's a present...and your _always_ complaining that I don't get you enough gifts!"

"O-Okay…" I slowly began to open my mouth…

"Wider babe" he was squeezing my jaw gently. After my mouth was fully opened, he began to do something with my side teeth, after about 30 seconds I was about to close it until…."Hold on, a few more seconds…"

10 seconds later there was a sharp pinch and I automatically shut and Kaito had swiftly snatched his finger out.

"Damn girl you almost bit off my fingers!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing" he had a sweet smile on…. Oh yeah like you didn't do anything. Well guess what I'll get you to tell.

I opened my eyes wide and pouted "PLEASE Kaito tell me!"

He was smirking now "Why should I?"

I forced myself to cry a bit... (You might be surprised but Kaito_ hated _when I cry…and when I say he hated it, I really mean he _hated _it) "I-I-I just thought that you would tell me!"

He sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap, arms around my waist and foreheads touching. Oh boy was his eyes beautiful!

"Lucia, you know I love you right?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me, okay sugar?"

"Well I don't know."

~*~*~ SMALL LEMON SCENE**!** [Bit of talking, sorry] ~*~*~

"Ha-ha...that tickles!" He was kissing my neck very softly! While licking here and there.

"You taste good Lucia." My face was now red, from blushing.

Even though his lips/tongue was giving me pleasure, I was felling slightly uncomfortable. Kaito's hand was moving closer and closer to me lower region, in between my legs. After a minute his hand had reached his destination, making me moan out loud.

"Uh...k...Kaito...please stop..." I was trying my best to speak.

And to my surprise he stopped but it was to...sudden, but even though his hand had stopped moving, it hadn't left from in between my legs. I slowly looked into his glittering, brown eyes and I saw a bit of anger but then they went dark. I could feel my eye's question his movements.

"You said stop." Then like I expected what he would do, he started to wiggle his fingers against my opening. I groaned in pleasure. I could feel my face get impossibly hot from my blush of arousal.

I shut my eyes tightly and took deep breaths trying to catch my breath, "K-Kaito we can't...the kids have...been out for an hour...?"

Breathing in the scent of my hair, he whispered "What's your point, Lucia?"

"You know perfectly...well that we...we...can't leave them out...there for a long time!"

"Lucia... you know what I really want you to do?" Kaito said while removing his pants and boxers.

I knew what he wanted to do. I was to scared to tell him. If I knew the answer Kaito expected me to tell him, even if it was dirty. I just acted like I didn't know and said in a wisper that I knew pissed him off. "What?"

Climbing above me and looking into my eyes, he grabbed my left breast and squeezed it with every word, hard, "I want you to, get undressed and have sex with me before I take away all of your privileges."

"OKAY!" I screamed from the pain. Then I quickly got up and undressed. _It wasn't suppose to be like this. We were suppose to be making love to each other not just fucking, as Kaito would say. But I was and am too weak._

I laid there and watched as Kaito forced my legs apart. Silent tears rolled down my cheek. I had my eyes closed but right before he rammed his cock into me, he slapped me and yelled "I _want _you to_ look _at me when we have sex!"

"This is not sex its rape!" I was able to hiss out before Kaito flipped me over on my stomach. We had never had anal before and I could tell I had pissed him off! I couldn't help it, I was already in so much pain it just...slipped! He rammed into me. After 5 minutes I passed out.

* * *

French Stuff Said in this chapter that wasn't traslated...

**mais le papa de ... pourquoi sont vous et des cris de maman ?** = but...daddy why are you and mommy yelling?

**parce que votre soi-disant maman est un peu..** = because your so called mommy is being a bit...

**VOUS ÊTES celui vous avez commencé l'argument. Ne moi devenez pas donc fous! Fils de...** = YOU'RE the one you started the argument. So don't get mad at me! Son of...

**s'il vous plaît Kina, sortez juste ... S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! **= please Kina, just go outside...PLEASE

**Quand jamais je décide de prendre ton cul désolé hors de la punition. Maintenantla fermer!** = Whenever i'm going to take your sorry pale ass off of punishment! Now shut the fuck up!


	3. Fun,Rules & Punishment Part 1

**Fun, Rules & Punishments Part 1**

I woke up hours later to the sweet smell of pancakes. When I tried to get up, pain rushed through my lower body. I slowly got up off of the bed and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower, healing my body with my mermaid powers and after I got dressed in a pink and orange striped tank top, a pair of light blue jeans, and orange flip flops. I had put my hair in a messy bun. I soon started walking to the kitchen, thinking about last night.

_I should say sorry…after all it might get me off of any kind of punishment. But Kaito really hurt me. It's not like he'll say sorry, he's too damn stubborn. Maybe I can run away with the kids… Nope can't do that, Kaito would find me. Ugh I'm getting a headache from thinking about it!_

***Oomph*** I had bumped into someone and fell to the floor. "What the…" I looked up and saw Kaito. Quickly I looked back down and slowly got up. I tried to walk around him but he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall very lightly. Lifting my head up gently, making me look into his eyes and saying in a whisper "Listen Lucia, I need to talk to you but it's going to have to wait until the kids are at school, okay?"

_Wait what! Was Kaito asking me a question? No was he asking for my time, asking me for my permission! Omg I can't believe it...Lucia answer, ANSWER!_

"Ummm, about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well since you have forgotten, we are going to have to go over the rules in this house. Also we have to discuss your punishment." He said, in his normal voice.

"What if I don't want to? I already know the rules Kaito. We don't have to go over them." I said kind of frustrated.

Kaito raised his eyebrow as to say 'what the fuck did you just say'. He gave me a second to rethink my response which I did, "Ummm, Pretend I didn't say that and I had really said was…sure why not Kaito. (This part slipped) But since I'm stupid and I can't remember anything you tell me, we have to go over the rules...again."

He gave me a half smile and said "I'm just going ignore that last comment and think you said something else. My reply is going to be, well okay honey and before I leave don't forget to give me a kiss."

I started to tap my finger on his nose while saying "I am going to pretend you said that and my response will be 'okay my handsome husband I will not forget to give you a kiss and I'm going to miss you when you are gone. But right after the kiss I will also say I love you."

After I said that I stood on my toes and gave Kaito a peck on the lips. Before he could blink I bent down and went between his legs, dashing for the kitchen, giggling in my escape. Looking back I when I got to the kitchen door I could see a smirk, and yelled "I love you my prince"

''I love you to, my pink mermaid!" he screamed back , then turning around and went to the kids room to wake them up. I quickly made the kids lunches. _Well that was fun. Only if my life was always like that, but no Kaito has to be Bi-Poler! I just can't wait to get out of here! When he leaves I'm going to the ocean and getting the fuck out of here! Yup, Swimming the hell away from this place! Then again I can go to Rina's, wait no that can't work. Hanon has problems of her own with her stuck up husband, all these men are dick heads! Well my plan is to go to the ocean, if I can make it that far. _Lucia smiled at her evil plan (not evil but you know). What Lucia was soon to find out is that Kaito could hear every single thought she had. (In bottom part of chapter 2)

_So the bitch is trying to run is she! Well she is in for a big fucking surprise! _Kaito had just finshed helping Kina to get ready for school when his device had kicked in, letting him hear Lucia's thoughts. Kaito smirked, he was going to break her down, he was going to make sure he stayed with him no matter what it took.

* * *

Read and Review ! =)


	4. Fun,Rules & Punishment Part 2

Read and Review! =)

* * *

~Scene in the living room~

I was sitting in Kaito's lap on our couch. He had his arms around my waist. I was staring at a paper he had giving me moments before.

"So Lucia here's the rules." Kaito said in his normal tone.

"Thank you, _All mighty one_!" I said sarcastically

"Lucia, do _not_ push your luck with me. You got it?"

"Yes...Anyway can we get on with this?" I asked not really wanting to read rules that I had to follow.

"Hey, you're the one stalling love." He smirked.

"Ugh!" I nearly screamed but started to read, "Okay... Number one...

_~*~*~ Flash Back ~*~*~_

_Kina, Zero, and Kaito had just walked into the kitchen when I was about to leave. But Kaito had grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me into our hall way closet._

"_Lucia" Kaito whispered._

"_Kaito! What the heck, why are we in here?" I almost yelled._

"_Lucia, here's your phone."_

"_Kaito…what….what's wrong with you? Why are you giving me my phone?" I whispered looking at my pink Motorola._

"_Why would there be anything wrong with me? If I remember correctly I was going to give you your phone back if I saw improvement, unless you think you don't deserve it?" He said looking at me evilly._

"_N-No I do! I haven't done anything wrong! I know i didn't! Please Kaito, I promise!" I said, starting to panic._

"_I know Lucia. Calm down." Kaito then smiled widely and kissed me on the lips._

_This make out session went on for about 2 minutes. We soon pulled away, both out of breath._

_"Kaito…kids...school."_

_He then smirked and opened the closet door, but before I could move he had closed it again, with me in it! That damn asshole._

_I couldn't help but scream, _"_Kaito! What the fucking fuck man! Let me out, Now!"_

"_Maybe later love. Until then be a good girl and no swearing." He said, I could hear him smirking._

"_Kaito if you don't I will call the cops!" It was my time to smile, or so I thought._

_There were a few seconds of silence._

_"What the fuck did you say!" Kaito had said in a heated tone, oh boy was he mad! [Lucia didn't care at the moment, which is why she gets into trouble...a lot.]_

"_I didn't stutter dummy!" I said with confidence._

"_You know what call them, I dare you to!"_

"_Fine then, I will!" I screamed, I flipped open my Motorola "Oh...shit..." only to find out it was dead._

_I soon heard Kaito hiss, _"_What's wrong, Lucia?"_

"_I-It's d-dead. Kaito you ass! Let me out here, or else I-" Kaito cut me off._

"_Or else what Lucia? Your phone is dead. Last time I checked there is no fucking way out of this closet. Also you just threatened me so you really got yourself in some deep shit."_

"_Okay okay… I'm sorry." I said in a cracked voice, I was about to cry but I didn't want to. *Why did I always do stuff to get in trouble? Why couldn't I just shut my mouth some times?*_

"_What? Sorry I didn't catch that. Speak a little louder for me love."_

"_I said I'm sorry Kaito!" I screamed._

"_Why?" I heard him chuckle after this._

"_What?" I was a little confused now._

"_Why you sorry babe?"_

"_You know why."_

"_No I don't"_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Don't."_

"_Do too."_

"_Don't."_

"_Do!"_

"_Don't!"_

"_You do to! So stop screwing around with me!" I screamed, banging on the door, I was frustrated with him playing games with me._

"_Well who else am I pose to screw Lucia?" He snickered, but then quickly got serious *told you, bi-poler!* "Back to business, I don't so tell me what you did wrong and just maybe you will get out of here."_

"_Ugh. I am sorry for saying that I was going to call the police on you and for swearing. I promise that I won't ever do it again."_

"_I don't believe you." He said plainly._

"_What! Come one, really now? Just let me out of here! Shit, Kaito come on! Please!" *I started to cry, he pissed me off so much that I wasn't filled with anger but something else.* Kaito...Kaito please j-just o-open the door I'm b-begging you, Please!" I was on the closet floor; Tears were rolling down my face. __My head was against my knees, which I had my arms wrapped around.__ I was also breathing super fast, I was about to hyperventilate!_

_The closet door soon opened, but I didn't make any movements to get up. Kaito was trying to comfort me; he hated it when I cried. He wrapped his arms around me and was telling me to calm down, but when he did this I just sobbed more. We stayed like this for a good 5 minutes. Then he whispered to me, "Listen Hun, I'm going to drop off the kids, be back soon, okay?"_

_"O-o-okay." He then lifted me up and carried me to the couch, gently setting me down. Before he left, he wrapped a blanket around me, which caused me to fall asleep a couple minutes later._

_~*~*~*~*~ Flash Back Ends ~*~*~*~*~_

"Okay...Number one... I'm not allowed to talk back to you" _Well I broke that rule like a million times._ I rolled my eye.

"Number two...Don't fuck with you when you're around your friends, Bros before hoes...Kaito this is stupid!" I said looking up at him.

"Lucia." He said warningly to me.

"Fine...Number three...No going out after ten"_ Okay reasonable._

"Number four...No funny faces when you are talking to me" I rolled my eyes again, _ridiculous_.

"Number five...If any rules are broken I will receive a...a...a spanking! Kaito Domoto this is ridiculous!" I had jumped up from Kaito's lap and spun around too look at him.

"Im _not_ fu…freaking _five_ where you can go around spanking me for every mistake!"

He was pinching the bridge of his nose, he was trying to keep his temper down. He soon stood up an circled me, stopping behind me.

"Lucia, _sit_!" I instantly sat down. "You will receive a spanking when you mess up. You do act like a five year old, for an example...five fucking seconds ago. You can't stay out of trouble for more than, what like a hour. In public you embarrass yourself and me. Lucia I am _warning_ you now if you fuck up _once_ in public, I _will_ spank you in public. Oh an let's not forget your grades...let's see...your failing Science, History, English, Gym. If I remember correctly the only class you're not failing is cooking. Now for every C you get _forty_, for every D you get _sixty_, and for every fucking F you get_ one hundred_. Now do I make myself clear?" He said in a stern voice.

"Y-Yes Kaito." I said while looking at the floor.

"Lucia not matter how much you look at the carpet it won't change, now look at me when I'm talking to you."

I looked up at Kaito in the eyes, instantly a little irritated. "I said _yes_ Kaito!"

Next thing I knew Kaito's eyes turned dark. He then started to talk in a calm voice which meant he was beyond pissed, "This is what in fucking talking about! You and your little attitude gets old sometimes! You have a temper of a five year old. If you keep this up I will spank you right now because your acting like a spoiled brat. Now _go_ do something with your _worthless_ life and clean the house!"

_Worthless! _I slowly got up never taking my eyes off of the floor. Going to our broom closet, I took out the broom, mop, and other cleaning supplies. I started with the bathroom.

_I can't believe Kaito called me worthless…never in any of our fights had he ever called me that. Bitch…Whore…Cunt…Slut…but never ever worthless. But why am I sad? Kaito calling worthless is better than any name he has ever called be…did he run out of insults? _I moved on to the hall way, which I quickly swept. Then I moved onto the kitchen while going on with my thoughts. _No he couldn't have. Well I have to do something. I can't keep standing here and take this abuse. Oh, I know! I'll go to court if he doesn't stop. Yeah get some power...take away the kids._

In the living room, I started to clean the windows and I got this look of pure evil, well maybe? I saw him get up through the reflection of the glass and head down the hall, into the bedroom. _Ugh I'm going to have to go in there...I wish it wasn't one of the stupid rules. Yes it was a rule the bedroom had to be cleaned last. Well I use to love the rule because we use to have mind blowing sex. But now, I just don't lnow...Don't get me wrong the sex is still awesome, just the way i'm treated makes me not want to be alone with Kaito... _I finished the living room in about 15 minutes.

Kaito had went to get the kids and he would soon be back. So I rushed to clean the bedroom, and I finished in 10 minutes. I had just put away the cleaning supplies when I heard Kaito and the kids come through the front door. He looked over the house, stared at me, walked pass me, entered the bedroom, and slammed the door. I had to roll my eyes at his actions. _Well he's mad. _I made the kids a snack and then sent them to do their homework.

"**Lucia! Get your ass in here!" **_What I do now? Damn!_

* * *

I'll try to update soon...till then review!


	5. Fun,Rules & Punishment Part 3

As I was walking towards our bedroom, I was trying to figure out what I was about to get in trouble for. There were a few possible reasons, I had snuck out the other day to go to Hanon's party, I had yelled at my math teacher, and I had lost my pearl. If Kaito had found out about these things I would be in deep shit. When I entered the room, Kaito was sitting on the bed. The second I walked in he patted the spot next to him. When I looked at him, he was smirking *This couldn't be good*

"Hey love, how are you?"

*He's acting weird* "Okay? You?"

"Just stressed, can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Where is your pearl?"

My heart instantly stopped, he knew. I quickly looked down, the air grew tense. I held my breath and waited for him to yell at me, but he didn't. We just sat there in silence for a few moments. I felt Kaito shift so he was now facing me. He grabbed my chin, not roughly, and forced me to look at him.

He wasn't smirking anymore, he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Lucia I asked you where is your pearl."

Since I couldn't turn my head or look down, I closed my eyes and hoped he would just disappear. Unforchantly he didn't and after a minute or so his grip tightened. I didn't want to make him more mad than he already was so I tried to squeak out my pathetic excuse.

"Well its actually a funny story, you see what happened was-"

Before I could even finish, Kaito had let go of me and was towering over me. When I looked up at him, he had a calm face on which meant he was beyond pissed.

"Let me get this straight, you think it's funny to lose something so valuable? Something that every one of our enemies are after? Do you Lucia?"

"No sir."

"Well it doesn't seem like that. I got a call from Nagisa (Hanon's Husband) today telling me that they found your pearl. He also mentioned that you were a pleasure at the party and they would love to have you at the next one. I agreed and thanked him, until i realised that I had said you wasn't allowed to go. Lucia you're always disobeying me and you wonder why you get in trouble."

"Last time I checked Kaito, I'm fucking 19 years old! You are not my father meaning I don't have to ask you for permission. I can do whatever I want whenever I want."

The second the words let my mouth, his hand flew up. Preparing myself for the blow I closed my eyes and turned my head slightly. After doing this I heard Kaito chuckle, when I opened my eyes he was smirking.

"Baby, I might not be your father,but you still have to listen to me and ask me for permission. You may be 19 but you do a lot of stupid shit, and I don't want you getting in trouble so I try my best to keep you out of it. It seems to me that you love getting in trouble, well that makes you a bad girl, and bad girls get punished when they don't listen."

I didn't say anything after he said this. Frankly I didn't have anything to say. Tired of arguing and tired of his games, he would say things that would make me angry which would lead me into more trouble with him. When I didn't say or try anything, Kaito sat back down and pulled me over his lap. (So I was laying on it)

"Let's get this over with. You're getting 30 for losing your pearl, 25 for disobeying me and going to that party, 15 for not mentioning that you lost your pearl, and 10 for swearing earlier. That's 80 in total, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand sir."

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **

I whimpered, it hurt so much but I was trying so hard not to scream or beg. I didn't want him having any type of please in hearing me.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

My ass hurt so much, I had silent tears running down my face. It seemed like he was trying to go easy on me but he was getting annoyed with my silence.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **

I couldn't help but scream with each hit. My ass was on fire now, and it seemed that Kaito was using more of his strength now. I was so close to breaking, so close to begging, I wanted the pain to stop so badly.

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

Lucia would only whimper when I hit her, she was trying to be quite. I couldn't let this happen, I had to show her that she couldn't get her way, I wasn't playing games anymore, she had to learn that I was in charge. I was trying to go easy on her. When I got to 20 and she started to cry, she would start me to beg to stop soon.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

I hit her 15 more times, with more strength, without stopping once, she was screaming now. She was begging me to stop.

"Kaito! I-i'm so-sorry! It w-w-wont happen again! I'll be good! Please stop!"

I smirked at this and calmly replied, "You and I both know you deserve this. You were a very bad girl and I can't let that happen again. I have to teach you a lesson you won't forget. You're lucky i'm not spanking you bear or with a hairbrush."

"Kaito please, I promise to be good, I really do. I'll do anything, please!"

I lifted her up and gently made her sit on my lap, I saw her wince. I smirked at her and asked, "Anything you say? If I stop spanking you right now you will do anything for me?"

She made a face, as if contemplating if a spanking was better than whatever I might want from her. She looked so cute I couldn't her but give her a small peck on the lips. She looked at me funny and slowly shook her head yes.

"Okay love, I won't finish spanking you now, but you owe me."

"Owe you what?"

I simply chuckled, I didn't say anything, I just kissed her passionately...

**Lucia's P.O.V.**

Kaito slowly lifted me and placed me on his lap, I could tell he was trying to be gentle but my ass was on fire. When I looked at him he was smirking, "Anything you say? If I stop spanking you right now you will do anything for me?"

*Kaito's acting weird, why would he ask me that. I wonder what he's thinking, I don't wanna fall in one of his tricks. What does he mean by anything? I should have never said anything, I should have been more specific...* He chuckled and gave me a small kiss. *Freaking weirdo... I'm not going to say yes or no, i'm going to see if he just tells me.* I slowly nodded my head.

"Okay love, I won't finish spanking you now, but you owe me."

"Owe you what?"

Kaito didn't say anything, he just kissed me passionately. I didn't kiss back right away, I didn't want to, he was up to something and I wanted to know what. He kept giving me butterfly kisses, I slowly started to kiss him back, my body was slowly heating up. I wanted him but then I didn't. He kiss me with more force and he didn't pull away. I was losing air quickly, when I completely lost it, I gasped. I could feel him smirk and he quickly shoved his tongue in, playing with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss back with more force.

We were fighting for dominance, I knew Kiato would soon get annoyed with me, he liked to be in control and I liked him in control, but that didn't mean I couldn't have fun once in awhile. While we were still kissing he lifted me up and flipped us so I was laying on the bed with my legs wrapped around his waist. He tugged my hair and started to play with my breast. While he fondled me he started to rub against my lower regions. I could feel my core begin to heat up.

*These clothes are getting annoying!* When I tried to unbutton Kaito's shirt, he quickly grabbed my wrist and held them above my head. I whimpered when he did this and whined, "Kaito come on, it's getting hot."

He smirked and let go of my wrists only to pull my shirt off and before I could even touch him he grabbed them again. He stared at my breast, as if to take in the sight of them, even though he's seen them a million times. Before I could stop myself I blushed, which he noticed.

"Aw, is someone shy?"

I quickly shook my head, stuck my tongue at him and said, "No why would I be?"

Once again he smirked and did something he's never done before, he pulled away. I gave him a confused look. *Did I do something wrong*

He gave me a small smile and said, "Strip for me."

I couldn't help but blush now, he wanted me to strip for him, he never asked me to do this unless it was a holiday and I was dressed up. *He wants a show, I'll give him a show* After I sat up I began to move my hips a little I pulled off my belt, wrapped it around him, pulled him closer, and gave him a small peck before quickly and gently pushing him away. I was done with the belt so I tossed it somewhere.

Standing up while trying not to lose my balance on the bed I began to pull my pants down. I giggled as I swung them in the air and threw them aside. I was now standing there in my coral pink undies and white socks. I shook my chest a little before I blew Kaito a kiss, and turned around. I started to do a little dance for him, showing him when I could do. I turned back around, kneeled right in front of him and pushed my breast together. Undoing my bra was easy because it had a clip in the front.

Before I did, I looked Kaito in the eyes, they were filled with lust. I gave him a wink before I took it off. I then shoved them into his face and when he tried to grab them, I gently smacked his hand.

I smiled and teasley said, "No touching."

He didn't say anything, he just raised one of his eyebrows, and leaned back. I grinded against his cock, he was hard. I started to grind harder, my core was on fire and I wanted to have sex right now. I slowly opened my eyes which I didn't know I closed, and when I looked at Kaito he was smirking.

He bounced me a couple of times before saying, "Is the show done already?"

I couldn't answer him, I could only moan and kiss him. Kaito wrapped his arms around my waist and pull me closer. We passionately kissed for a few moments before he pulled away, pushed me gently on the bed. He took only a moment to strip down to his boxers. The moonlight shined through the window upon his nicely toned abs, his orange hair showed off his mysterious lust filled brown eyes.

I pulled him down towards me and wrapped my legs around his waist. My breathing was heavy and I was soaking wet. He was rubbing his fingers against my core, over my underwear. He was driving me insane.

"You're really wet Lucia. Why is that babe?"

"Kaito... Please..."

"Please what?"

My mind was so foggy I could barely speak, moaning out, "Please... Stop teasing me... Fuck me... I need you inside of me... Please!"

After I said this he quickly took my panties and his boxers off. He didn't stick his dick into me, he just rubbed the tip against me, teasing me. I whimpered and tried to get him to push it in by pulling him closer.

"You really want me to fuck you? How bad do you need me to fuck you? Tell me baby."

"Kaito I need you so badly it hurts! I want you to fuck me so hard I will remember it for days!"

"As you wish princess."

With that he shoved himself in me hitting my G-spot instantly. I moaned out in pleasure he was giving me. He went hard and fast, I could barely keep up. Since the only thing I could hold onto was his back, he was going to have scars when we were done, the pleasure he was giving me was intense. I could feel the pleasure begin to build up inside of me. I was so close to cumming.

"I'm close Lucia..."

"I am to... I love you Kaito..."

"I love you too Lucia... cum with me."

The second the words left his mouth, I came, but it wasn't like the other times, it was mind-blowing. He left me breathless, I could see stars even when I opened my eyes. It took me a few moments to catch my breath.

Kaito had moved from on top of me and layed down next to me. I turned on my side and looked at his handsome face. He stared into my eyes, pulling me close he gently kissed me on the nose and whispered, "That was amazing princess."

"I know my prince."

Smirking he asked me, "You want to know something really funny?"

I gave him a skeptical look before asking, "What?"

"You still have 40 to go."

*What is he talking about?* It took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about, when I finally realized what he meant, I threw a pillow at him, stomped out the room and before I slammed the door screamed, "You jerk!"


	6. Author Note!

Hello everybody! I am just letting you know that I didn't forget about you guys or the story! I will be updating soon, I already have the next chapter planned out! If you have any ideas, feel free to pm me and I will do my best to include your idea into the story! Have a great day! :)


	7. New Class, New People

**I made a few characters of my own. I do own the new characters! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am extremely sorry for keeping you waiting! :)**

**New Class, New People!**

Kaito and I go to this University called Aichi Fukui Gumma. When Kaito and I are at our studies, Zero and Kina are at their babysitters. I was currently in my Trigonometry with the meanest, annoying,and oldest teacher in my university, . was 70 years old, she had short brown/grey hair, when I said she was short... she was SHORT! She was only 4 feet and 5 inches. She wore big round glasses, long ugly dresses, and white nurse shoes.

Instead of listening to her lecture about numbers, I was thinking about my relationship with Kaito that was going extremely well. We were just like how we were when we had started our relationship. He has been so loving towards me it's crazy! He has been buying me a lot of stuff, he gets me flowers or chocolate at least once a week, he recently got me a beautiful diamond bracelet. He gave me an amazing message yesterday. Whenever I didn't get a good grade on one of my assignments he didn't spank me like he promised, he would help me figure out what I had done wrong. The only reason he actually isn't spanking me is because I have yet to get myself in any trouble...

"Lucia Domoto will you please report to the main office with all of your belongings. Thank you."

smirked after the announcement was made, I didn't say anything, I just quickly packed my things up and rushed out of the room, I couldn't be happy enough to be out of that class. I was kinda scared of why I was going to the office though. I was pretty sure it was doing! She hated me with a passion and every time I got in trouble it was because of her (not really but I have to blame someone)!

I always hated going to the main office, because whenever I went to the main office I was actually going to the principal's office. I also hated going to the office because before I got to the office, I passed by Kiatos class, which he would be waiting outside for me. If I took my sweet time and walked show enough I wouldn't have to hear him lecture me and he would normally be inside of the principal's office. When I got closer to Kaitos classroom, I saw him standing with some boy.

The boy he was standing with was about 5'7", with medium length white hair and grey highlights. _*I bet it's dyed*_. He had stormy grey eyes, fair skin, and he was pretty cute. He had this badass look. His left ear was pierced with a real looking diamond in it. There was a huge tattoo on his right arm, it was a white and grey skull with a silver chains wrapped around it *That's really cool, the chains look like a snake*. From looking at his arm I could tell that he was well-built. I liked the way he was dressed. He had on a dark blue shirt only ½ buttoned, some black baggy ripped jeans (silver chain as a belt) and a pair of black and blue converse.

I knew that I had been staring longer than I should have because he noticed, nodded his head towards Kaito and gave him a look. Kaito then again something to him, which they laughed about and then he motioned for me to come over. He gave me a quick peck before saying, "Hey babe, this is Akeno. I was just talking to him about you."

_*Oh boy...*_ I turned, smiled and said, "Hi."

I then quickly turned towards Kaito and gave him my innocent look.

"Listen Kaito, I swear I didn't do anything this time! That old hag hates my guts and you know that! You have to believe me, she even gave me this evil look when I was walking out!" _*Okay maybe it wasn't evil but still...*_

Kaito and Akeno just chuckled after I was done. I was confused now, normally Kaito would get upset with me when I called my teachers names and when I was about to get into trouble.

"Calm down Lucia... I know you didn't do anything, now just go to the office and I'll see you after class."

"Oh okay... Love you, bye."

"Love you babe," his loving tone quickly turned into a stern yet playful tone, "Now go."

I just stuck my tongue out at like and walked towards the office. When I entered the office (the secretary) told me to go into the principal's office.

**-In Office-**

I was sitting in front of the principals desk while he looked over some papers. He didn't look mad.

"Hello Lucia, you will be transferring into class. You will be going to room 6B, it's just about 3 rooms down from the art room.

Before I was able to stop myself I said, "So she finally cracked, huh?"

The principal gave me a look before saying, " didn't crack, you were just too much for her to handle. It was also decided between Kaito and I that you would start to getting better marks in math if you were moved into a classroom with fewer people. Now get to class before I give you a detention."

I simply rolled my eyes, I knew he wouldn't give me a detention, but just to be safe I went on my way.

**-Hallway-**

_*I wonder If is nice... I've never heard of him before...*_

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into some.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay, its my fault actually. My name is Mika Hara, What's yours babe?"

I couldn't help be giggle when this girl called me babe. _*I like this chick*_ "My name is Lucia Domoto, nice to meet you."

Mika was very pretty, she probably was a model. She had long wavy reddish/brownish hair with side bangs. She had these cute diamond starfish that held her hair (bangs) back. Her eyes were beautiful, they were a cyan color, but they was they were shaped made her look like she had cat eyes. She was about 5'4", and she had a perfect body. She had a light tan, a small waist, medium-sized butt, and big breast which looked like they were a size 32D! The clothes she was wearing helped show off the perfect body she had. She had a simple black dress that went to her mid-thigh, was cut in the black, with a silver chain as a belt around her waist. I loved her bag, it was small, black/red and shaped like a rose. She had a pair of cute black flats on.

Mika smiled at me before asking, "Where are you heading to?"

"I just got switched into a new math class with ."

"Oh my god! I'm in that class to, this is going to be awesome! You're going to love his class, and he is a super chill teacher!"

I smiled *this is going to be fun*. We started to walk to class. In the short 2 minute walk, I had found out that Mika and Akeno were engaged and soon to be married. I also learned that Mika got in the same amount of trouble, maybe even more just like me. I also found out that her and Akeno were in a BDSM relationship. Since she was in this type of relationship, she wasn't allowed to talk back to Akeno in public, no matter how mad she got. The few times she did talk back she ended up being grounded for one or two months.

When we got to the door, Mika entered first, with me right behind her. The class wasn't as big as the others, there were only 30 people in it (Including me).

**-New Trigonometry Class-**

"Hello you must be Lucia, I'm you professor . Welcome to my trigonometry class."

was hot! The smile that he gave me would make any girl melt! He was 5'11", muscular, and he had the perfect light tan. If I had to guess he was only 26. He had captivating baby blue eyes, he had short luscious black hair. His style wasn't that bad either, he had a simple white long-sleeved button up shirt that showed his body well. He had on some black pants on and black and white shoes.

After I was done checking him out I said to my extremely hot professor, "Hello, my name is Lucia Domoto," and I turned to the class, gave them a smile and finished, "It's going to be a pleasure working with you!"

He scanned the room for a moment to find me a seat.

"Lucia, you can sit next to Mika Hara."

I nodded and went to my seat.

**-10 minutes later-**

While working on the problems on the board, a piece of paper landed on my desk.

**M**- Hey babe, how do you like the class so far?

**L**- It's great! Are we really passing notes? Can't we just talk?

**M**- Because doesn't really like us talking when we are supposed to be doing work unless it's a group hope he doesn't catch us... We might get in trouble but its whatever lol

**L**- Haha if we were to get caught would he tell Kaito?

**M**- Yes, unforchantly he would. But he normally doesn't catch people when they pass notes. Akeno normally catches me... lol

**L**- Oh okay... So want to hang sometime? My curfew is 10... I'm free after 5 during the weekdays and after 2 on weekends.

**M**- I would love to, but sadly i'm grounded, ugh lol. Same time for me on weekdays and 12 on weekends.

**L**- What did you do?

**M**- I got grounded for 3 reasons.

1) Got a bad grade on my math test.

2) Tried to hide my test and convince Mr.S not to tell

3) I swore at Akeno.

**L**- That sucks badass... lol

I heard Mika giggle, but before she could reply Akeno popped us between us. _*What luck...*_ The look she gave me meant that we were in trouble, it was quick because she started to play with her pencil.

After a minute of silence, Akeno turned to me and said in a stern tone, "Since Mika started the note passing and it's your first day, I'm not going to tell Kaito. The next time I catch you, Kaito will know by the time you walk out of this classroom. Do you understand?"

_*Who does he think he is talking to?!_* I was about to give him a piece of my mind, but when I glanced at Mika she shook her head as if knowing what I was about to do.

I just rolled my eyes, looked at my papers, and mumbled, "Whatever."

**Thump**

Mika had banged her head on her desk and she whined my name. When I glanced up at Akeno he looked a little mad.

"Excuse me?" Now he had all of his attention on me and had his arms crossed.

"You heard me."

Instead of saying anything to me, he turned to Mika, whispered something to her, and they walked out of the room together.

_Mika's P.O.V._

Akeno had caught us passing notes, when he said something to her about it I could tell in her eyes that she wanted to yell at him. When she glanced at her I shook my head, somewhat telling her not to say anything. She seemed like she understood and was going to just say yes, but she didn't, she said whatever.

_*No! Lucia! Damn it!*_ The second the work left her mouth, I saw Akenos body tense. _*He is mad now...*_

**Thump**

I had banged my head against my desk before whining, "Lucia..." I knew that he wasn't going to argue with her, he wasn't the type to argue. He just turned to me and told me to follow him.

**-Hallway-**

When we walked out of the room, I saw a guy with orange hair (Kaito). I stood about 3 feet away from them, waiting for one of them to say something. Akeno apparently wanted me in the conversation because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me near them.

"Mika, this is Kaito. He is Lucias husband."

_*So this is her hubby... Not bad*_

I gave him a smile and said, "Hey."

He said, "Hey," before turning to Akeno and asked him what was up. They moved away from me, which I was glad about because I got a text message.

**L**- Hey, I'm sorry!

**M**- It's okay, he didn't yell at me yet, he's talking to Kaito at the moment.

**L**- Damn, I'm fucked... See you when you get back in here... :)

**M**- Lol :) I'm about to get lectured, bye.

Akeno saw me put away my phone, "Who were you texting Mika?"

"Um... It doesn't matter, why are we out here? I want to get back to my work."_ *Not really...*_

He just raised an eyebrow at me and said in a non joking tone, "Mika, who were you texting?"

I just smiled and said, "Akeno, why are we out here?"

"Mika-"

"Akeno."

I could tell he was getting annoyed with me, the only way he could punish me now was by taking my phone away. I was already ground and couldn't go out so it didn't matter what he did now.

Before Akeno said anything to me, he turned to Kaito and said, "Listen I'll take to you later, I'm going to deal with this little headache."

Kaito just chuckled and said, "Fine with me bro. Mika can you tell Lucia I'm going to be taking her cell phone, Thanks."

*How did he know I was texting her... Wait, if he knows then Akeno knows...*

When I looked at Akeno, he looked amused, this annoyed me very much.

"What are you smiling about?!"

"Nothing love."

I crossed my arms and made a face at him, "Ugh, why are we out here?"

"You know exactly why we are out here Mika. You were passing notes again instead of doing your work. Next time I ask you a simple question, I want an answer. I don't want you messing around and trying to get your way out of it. Give me your phone, it seems me letting you keep it was a bad decision."

"Just because I was passing notes doesn't mean I wasn't doing my work."

"Last time I caught you passing notes, it was during the review of a test, which you failed."

"Well... You can't have my phone because I haven't done anything wrong. I was texting in the hallway Akeno, that's not bad. I'm already grounded, you don't need to be mean and take my phone." I pouted a little at the end to make sure he knew he was being 'mean'.

"I'm not being mean Mika Hara, now give me your phone before I get mad."

I wasn't going to win so I was going to have to give up my baby. I slowly took back out my phone and handed it to Akeno. I couldn't help but pout.

Akeno didn't say anything, he just gave me a kiss before pulling me back into the classroom.

_Lucias P.O.V._

When Mika had left class, I met two new people. One was a girl named Yuki, and the other person was a boy named Dachi.

Yuki was very shy yet bossy, and she had a very short temper. She was about 5'4" with pale skin. She had beautiful light blue eyes. Yuki had long curly white hair that went to her butt. She was wearing a simple spaghetti strapped dress and a pair of white flats.

Dachi was Yukis boyfriend. He had an innocent looking face which made him adorable. His eyes were a pretty green. He had semi long straight brown hair. Dachi was 5'7" and he was well built. He wore a green headband, a white shirt, baggy dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

When Mika had came back into the room she didn't say anything, she just smiled and winked at me. We had to work in silence because Akeno was only a few seats away from us.

**-After Class-**

Mika and I were walking in the hallway, we were on our way outside to wait for our lovely boys to show up and take us home.

"How much trouble did you get in?" I asked.

Mika gave me a small smile before saying. "Not much, he just took my phone. What are you doing this Saturday?"

"Nothing that I know of... Why?"

"There is this new night club that opened up last week. I heard that it was awesome from a few people. I wanted to go but I didn't want to go alone. Want to join babe?"

"Mika aren't you grounded? How are you going to convince Akeno to let you go? What am I going to say to Kaito? He's going to ask who im going with, you and I both know that if I say you're going he's going to talk to Akeno."

Mika gave me an evil smile. _*Oh boy!*_

"I'm going to sneak out and you're going to lie to Kaito. Say something about us needing to buy something special then going to the park. We are going to need $20 to get into the club and then another $30 for drinks."

Before I could say anything back to her, I saw Akeno and Kaito walking towards us. I just gave Mika a look before running to hug Kaito.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey Lucia..."

I looked over to Mika, she was giving Akeno a hug. When we caught eyes she mouthed, 'I'll ask Akeno, work it babe.''

_*Well here I go...*_ I gave Kaito a kiss before looking up at him and giving him my puppy face. He just raised an eyebrow at me knowing that I wanted something.

"What do you want Lucia?"

"Um, well I was wondering if I could go out Saturday night."

"With who? Why? Where to?"

_*Ugh...*_ I let go of him and crossed my arms. When I snuck a glance over to Mika, she shook her head telling me that she had convinced Akeno.

"I was going to go buy something special, so i need $50.. I was going to go with Mika to some new store. After we go shopping we were going to spend some time at the park and relax."

Kaito didn't say anything, he just called Akeno and Mika over. For a split second Akeno and Kaito exchanged looks and they smirked. Kaito then asked Mika what we were planning on doing on Saturday. Before I could look at her Kaito turned me so that I was facing him, and pulled me into his chest._ *What is he doing!*_

"Kaito! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing love... I just don't want you giving Mika any looks. So Mika what are you two planning to do?"

I heard Mika let out a small nervous cough before saying, "Well... We were planning on buying at this new store, then we were going to go to the park."

Akeno chuckled before saying, "Oh really Mika?"

Mika let out annoyed sigh, "Yes Akeno."

Kaito pulled me away but didn't say anything. He just look at Akeno for a moment.

"Lucia, You and Mika can go out on Saturday."

_*Omg yes!*_ I went over to Mika and hugged her. We let them talk while we quickly worked out what time we were planning to be gone.

Akeno was the first to speak, "Both of you can go as long as you call us every hour and you pick up when we call you. What time do you plan on leaving and returning?"

Mika answered, "We are leaving at 6 and then we are going to be back at like 12."

They both just shook their head, and said okay. *Wow I'm surprised they didn't say no...*

Kaito then came over and hugged me before saying that we needed to go. Mika and I said our goodbyes before walking to our cars. I was so excited that Kaito was going to let me go our. I was just really worried that he would catch us. Well i'm and just going to have to see how Saturday goes.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I am already working on the next one! Please write a review!**


	8. Night Club Trouble

Today was the day, Mika and I were going to be going to the new club called Rockin Stars. I was so excited! I couldn't believe that Kaito actually believed that we were going to the library.

When I called Mika she told me to wear something sexy. I was wearing a pair of super tight leggings that were cut all over. I had on a super mini spaghetti strap pink dress on that you would have thought was a shirt. I also had on a pair of pink and black wedges. Just so Kaito wouldn't say anything I put on a long sleeve sweater and a pair of jeans. I had on some light pink eyeshadow, light red lipstick, black eyeliner, and light blush. I was wearing some gold hoops, a gold necklace, and pink/white/black bangles..

Just when I was about to walk out of the bedroom Kaito walked in.

"Hey babe."

I gave him a small smile before saying, "Hey."

"You're wearing make up to the library?"

"I can look cute sometimes Kaito."

"You always look cute, Mika is waiting for you in the living room."

"Okay, thanks babe. Love ya."

Before I could even make me escape out the door Kaito grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him.

"Before you can leave I want a kiss."

I gave him a little pout before whinging, "Aw, but Kaito I just finished putting on my lip stick."

It was his turn to pout, "Well I guess you don't love me like you said."

I giggled, "Fine you big baby, you can have a small one then I have to go."

I tried to give him a small simple kiss but he pulled me close and kissed me hard. It soon turned into a heated french kiss, when he pulled away I was breathless. He was smirking.

"Kaito! I said a small one! I'm leaving now!" I stuck my tongue out at him before stomping out of the room.

When I saw Mika I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She was wearing light jacket. She had on a pair of red boots that went to her knees with 3 inch heels. I couldn't see any pants so I took it she was either wearing one of the two outfits she had sent me a picture of: 1) A short red and black dress that was cut on the sleeves or 2) A red tight tank top with a mini black shirt.

She giggled and hugged me back, "Well hello to you to Lucia."

"Sorry, I just missed you."

"It's okay boo, so guess what!" Mika looked super excited but it wasn't from us being able to go out.

"What?"

She nearly jumped through the roof before screaming, "Akeno's letting me drive the car!"

_That's why she's excited..._ I understood why she was excited. When we were getting to know each other she had mentioned that they had gotten a brand new silver Chevrolet Malibu three weeks ago which Mika wasn't allowed to drive until she not grounded.

I gave her a huge smile, "Yay!"

I heard someone clear their throat from behind Mika, when I looked to see who it was, it was Akeno. He was giving me a weird smile, like he knew something he shouldn't have. _Weirdo..._

"Hello Lucia."

"Hi Akeno..."

Kaito popped out of nowhere and hugged me from behind, "Shouldn't you lovely ladies be going? Oh and don't forget your purse babe."

I grabbed my stuff from him before we gave them both hugs and left.

-In The Car-

We were currently listening to the radio. We were about one minute away from the club. I was talking off my cover up clothes.

"So how did you get away with the boots?"

"I told Akeno some crap about how it was suppose to rain and that my other boots were ruined. I love your outfit, you look really sexy!"

I couldn't help but giggle, "Well thank you!"

We pulled into a parking space and I waited for mika to take off her jacket. She had on a purple long sleeve shirt and some pink pajama shorts. I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"You are going to blow everyone away with that outfit!"

She stuck her tongue out at me before saying, "Yeah it will."

She then took off the cover ups and she had on the tight red tank top and black super mini skirt.

"Mika! That's too short!"

"Calm down Lucia, I have some leggings i'm going to put on."

"Okay, hurry up I want to get inside."

-Rockin Stars (The Club)-

The club seemed really nice so far, they were playing great music. I was sitting at a table while Mika was getting us some drinks, I had ordered a Cosmo and Mika was getting a Lemon Gingerini. I knew that we couldn't drink to much tonight because we weren't even suppose to be here. I noticed Mika was on her way back and she had brought some company with her, they were two boys. Oh boy...

Mika winked at me before saying, "Lucia this is Basho and Rikio, they are_ twins_... They wanted to sit with us and talk."

Basho was pretty cute, he had short straight brown hair and intense hazel eyes. He was semi muscular (not a wimp but not super built). He was about 5'7". His left ear was pierced with a dark blue hoop earring in it. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black cargo pants, and a pair of black sneakers.

Rikio looked exactly like his brother except he had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes with a little bit of light green . He was built just like his brother and just as tall as him. He had both of his ears pierced with simple black studs in them. He had on a deep purple shirt with black designs on it, some black jeans on, a pair of purple and black sneakers.

I quickly gave Mika a weird look before smiling at the boys and saying, "Hi."

Rikio sat next to Mika and Basho was next to me.

"Lucia right?"

"Yeah..."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Good, how old are you? You know it's okay if you don't want to talk to me."

"No it's okay! I'm eighteen, you?"

"Nineteen... You're really cute."

I couldn't help but giggle, "Thanks, you're not that bad yourself."

We talked for about a half an hour and by then I was already on my third drink. Mika had already had four drinks, and I had to tell her that she couldn't have anymore. Mika was on the dance floor with Rikio.. grinding... She is going to be in so much trouble when I get her!

He (Basho) asked me to dance once the some had ended, and I said okay. It was a fast techno song so we had to get close together. I made sure I was close enough so I wouldn't make it awkward, but I was keeping enough distance between us so he didn't get any ideas. We dance for a couple of songs, by the fourth song he had his hands on my waist. Before I knew it he was trying to touch my butt. I didn't say anything the first time he tried to, I just moved his hand away. The second time he tried I said, "Basho stop it..."

He just chuckled at me before saying, "Come on babe... I'm just trying to have some fun, you need to loosen up."

I tried to pull away but he held onto me very tightly. I was starting to freak out, I didn't see Mika around to try to get her attention. The music was playing too loud for anyone to hear me if I screamed.

"Basho stop! You're hurting me!"

Basho didn't say anything, he just pulled me closer. I was starting to get a headache because of how tightly he had me by my hair. He was going in for a kiss. Oh no! The closer we got the more I struggled. When we were only millimeters apart, someone pulled me again from him (Basho) and then punched him in the face. When I got a look who had pulled me away it was Kaito. I was never so relieved in my life to see Kaito.

Before I could say anything, Basho was already standing ready to fight Kaito with a bloody nose.

"What the hell man! What was that for?!"

"For trying to kiss my girl. I saw her trying to pull away from you. Do you get your kicks off of forcing girls to do things with you?!"

Basho didn't say anything, he just went to punch Kaito. I was about to try to break it up but then Mika was by my side asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine, he just tried to kiss me."

"Good! Looks like Basho isn't going to be okay."

When we turned our attention back to the fight, Basho was knocked out on the floor with a bloody nose and a black eye. Kaito was making his way towards me with a busted lip. I couldn't help but run to him, I was concerned if he was hurt at all.

"Oh my god! Kaito are you okay?"

He gave me one of his charming smiles before saying, "I'm fine babe, lets go home.. All of your stuff is already in the car."

I looked at Mika and then back at Kaito. He's acting a little weird.. I just nodded and then gave Mika a hug.

"I'll call you tomorrow Mika."

"Okay Lucia."

When we got to the parking lot, Mika and I waved to each other before we got into the cars.

-In The Car-

Kaito was driving us back home, he hadn't mentioned anything about what had just happened. I didn't know if he was mad at me or at Basho, but I knew he was pissed. I knew that he wouldn't be completely mad at me because Basho tried to kiss me but I knew he would be mad at the fact I had lied to him.

I knew I was in all types of trouble. I wanted to ask him how had he found me and if he was mad. I couldn't help but cry, I almost kissed another boy even if it was by accident or not and I knew that Kaito was pissed about that. Kaito had noticed that I was crying and he sighed. He pulled over to the side of the rode.

"What's wrong Lucia?"

"I-I'm sorry. Don't be mad, it was the alcohol that made me do everything! I only meant to have one drink, but one turned into two and then I was on my third. I'm really sorry that I lied to you! I love you Kaito! It will never happen again!"

Kaito didn't say anything, he just pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly. I cried into his shirt for about five minutes before he pulled away and wiped the tear lines away with his thumbs.

He gave me a peck on the cheek before saying, "Listen Lucia, I am mad but not at you as much as I am at that guy. I understand that you had too much to drink but that's not going to get you off the hook. I still love you and I always will love you. You're my princess and I'm your prince. I know this is never going to happen again because you're on punishment. Do you understand?"

I had stopped crying by the time he had finished talking. "What kind of punishment?"

Kaito didn't say anything after that, he just chuckled at me. He gave me a kiss before he started to drive again. I didn't say anything the rest of the ride.

-Home-

It was about 2 am, the kids were asleep and Kaito was watching tv in the living room. I had just taken a shower, I was in a towel alone and was standing a few feet behind Kaito. While I was in the shower I had planned that if I was able to seduce Kaito, I would be able to get any information out of him. _Okay Lucia you can do this! You have to show him that you love him and you need to get of any punishment he has planned for you._

I slowly made my wait towards him. Once I was in the way of the tv, I gave Kaito a small smile and blew him a kiss. He just stared blankly at me. I made my way onto Kaitos lap and once I was straddling him I dropped my towel. I began to give him light kisses on his neck. While I was kissing him I slowly stared to rub against him.

"Lucia what are you doing."

When I looked at Kaito he had the same blank face on.

"Obviously I'm kissing you."

"Why."

_He's playing games…_ "Because I love you."

Before Kaito said anything he smirked at me. He then leaned in as if he was going to kiss me, I closed my eyes, but before I knew what was going on I was being lifted off of Kaitos lap and was placed on the couch. When I opened my eyes, Kaito was standing in front of me with his arms crossed. He didn't look mad or anything he actually looked amused.

"Oh really sweetheart? I think you're trying to get something out of me. Like I don't know..." He pretended to think for a moment before continuing, "Oh! Like your punishment."

I just frowned, there was nothing that I could do. He already knew what I wanted so I just sat there and waited for him to say something.

"Lucia you should know by now that I'm not just going to tell you your punishment… But since you really want to know I guess I can tell you. You're grounded for a week for lying to me. You know what that means right?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yes Kaito. It means I'm not allowed to go out, no phone, no fun, blah, blah, blah." _It was only a week so I wasn't really complaining. I was actually happy that it was only a week._

Kaito just smirked at me, "Exactly no fun at all. But not only are you grounded, you are not allowed to have sex with me for two weeks."

I just gaped at him, he couldn't be serious. I mean I was kinda okay with not having sex but he was actually banning me from having it. He said it as if it was nothing to him, as if we didn't have sex almost every other day. Before I knew it I was standing and was yelling at him (keeping in mind that the kids were asleep).

"Kaito! You can't just say that! You can't just ban me from having sex! That's complete bullshit! What's wrong with you!?"

"Let's make it three weeks then."

The bastard was still smirking, he seemed to be pleased with himself.

"Kaito! Stop messing around! This isn't funny anymore."

After I said that he wasn't smirking anymore, his face was dead serious. He moved closer to me and held my chin. I wanted to pull away from him but I didn't. He looked me in the eyes for a few moments before giving me a small evil smile.

"I'm not messing around, Lucia. I am serious. You will not be having sex for the next month. Yes I said the next month. So you need to just accept what you got yourself into and go to bed."

I glared at Kaito before letting out an aggravated groan. I wasn't going to argue. So I simply grabbed my towel and walked towards the bedroom.

_He wouldn't actually not have sex with me?! He is just messing with me!... But what if he's actually serious? He seemed very serious… This is going to be a long month._..

* * *

**Sorryyyyyy it took me so long to post this! I've been super busy! I promise to try to post stuff more! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
